Nintendo Nightmares
by Ace de Tarjetas
Summary: Heroes of games, locked away as a piece of history. An exhibit. Villains cast aside in closets. Junk. Tortured souls roam around, looking for new victims. The animatronics grow restless. Old faces come by- looking for death. It's easy trick to Freddy and convince Link to not attack you. Some nights. It's difficult other days. And there are the others to deal with... Rating inside.
1. Night One at Nintendo's

**Ace: Since Five Nights at Freddy's came out, I started to come up with many story ideas for the story. This one has elements of the first game and Smash Bros, but I can't call it "Five Nights at Nintendo's" as the story isn't going to be over five nights. Or any number in particular. **

***bows* Welcome to Nintendo Nightmares! Please keep your group together, don't separate for any reason, don't run, don't yell, don't eat or drink anything, don't take photographics, don't say or offer anything to the animatronics, and do not look at Link for more than ten seconds.**

**Rated T for swearing, blood, jump scares, Freddy, Foxy, Chica, Balloon Boy, Link, Dark Pit, Ghirahim, and Pizza.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's or Super Smash Bros.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Night One at Nintendo's<p>

Chris

_My name is Christina, but everybody calls me Chris, thanks to my older brother. I am your average teenager - or I was, at one point. After the Incident, my life was changed forever. I now view everything differently, and it seems that I'm now slightly paranoid, but that may be because of my brother's involvement in the Incident..._

_I recently accepted a local job ad in the newspaper. I was to be working a night shift at the local Nintendo Video Game Museum. The hours seemed odd to me- 12am to 6am, but as I don't sleep at night anyway, I was okay with it. And it's the summer, so I could always sleep in the afternoon. The weird thing is that people say that the museum is haunted - but ghosts don't exist, right?_

The man in blue manager uniform opened the door and let me through. I entered the office and sat down, scanning everything carefully. There was a tablet on the table, multiple posters of video game characters on the wall, a corded phone on the wall, two windows, two doors, and two panels with buttons near the doors. I sat down in the chair. The manager nodded and left, leaving me alone in the museum.

Sighing, I turned the tablet on and began to view the cameras to check the twenty something rooms. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but the statues unnerved me. They looked... Too realistic. Like they would move anytime soon.

_I'm paranoid_, I told myself. _There is no way that statues move._

But-

Ring! Ring! Ring!

The phone on the wall was shaking and ringing. I casually picked it up. "Hello?"

"Are you Chris, the new security guard?" The Caller asked.

"Yes. But I prefer to be called Christy."

"Are you looking at the cameras?"

"Well... Yeah."

"Good. Make sure that you check every room carefully. Scan each room twice. Do it at least every 5-10 min."

"Why? Do we have thieves?"

The Caller laughed. "If we only had to worry about that..."

"I'm sorry? What did you just say?"

"Did you notice that there are only two teenagers at the museum? And that they are the only workers here at the moment?"

"I presume that the other teenager is you?"

"Yes. Do you know why?"

"Um... Because people aren't insane enough to steal an animatronic Sonic the Hedgehog?"

"No-"

The connection died. I blinked, hung the phone up, and turned my eyes to the clock.

It was now 1am. Time flew by really fast.

I looked at the cameras and checked each room ten times without incident. On round 11, I noticed something odd in the Hall of Space. I zoomed in a little and gawked.

An animatronic was gone. I couldn't exactly locate it in the room, so I frantically looked in the other rooms for someone with the animatronic. Nothing.

I panicked, thinking that I was a horrible employee for not noticing the missing animatronic. I returned the camera view to the Hall of Space, and my jaw dropped.

The animatronic was back in its place. It looked like Fox McCloud, but the lighting was so bad, it could have been Slippy Toad for all I know.

The clock struck two am. How did time pass by so quickly?

I spend two minutes on each camera, I told myself. That's why.

Noticing a slip of paper wedged between two books, I snatched it and scanned it. It was a bunch of rules, but they struck to me as odd.

_Rules for the Nintendo Museum of Video Game Characters and History:_

_1. Stay together_

_2. Don't get lost_

_3. Don't eat or drink in the exhibits_

_4. Don't interrupt your tour guide_

_5. Don't interrupt the animatronics_

_6. Don't offer the animatronics anything to eat or drink_

_7. Don't get too close to the animatronics_

_8. Don't touch the animatronics_

_9. Don't take photos of the animatronics unless you have permission_

_10. Don't video the animatronics_

_11. Don't talk to the animatronics_

_12. Don't stay in the museum after hours unless you have permission or work here_

_13. Don't look at Link for more than ten seconds_

_14. Don't try to steal the animatronics_

_15. Don't try to race Sonic_

_16. Don't threaten the animatronics_

_17. Don't call Kirby a marshmallow_

_18. Don't destroy the animatronics_

_19. Don't insult the animatronics_

_20. Don't talk about anything important in the Hall of Villains_

_21. Don't compare ROB to Hal 9000 Wheatley, R2-D2, or GLADoYs_

_22. Don't die_

_That's stupid,_ I told myself as I looked through the cameras again. _Like I would stare at Link..._

Wait, what?

I double checked the list. I then scrolled through into Link's Hallway. He was there, but standing still and proud.

_Eh, they may be-_

Link twitched. He turned his head towards me, and I nearly screamed.

His eyes. They were black. Pitch black with red irises. Nightmares. Horror. Death. And they were piercing my soul. Scared, I moved the cameras to another room outside the museum, and nearly had a heart attack.

Four animatronics were attempting to break into the museum through the back.

The same ones from the Incident.

I slammed the CLOSE GARAGE DOOR button and checked the cameras. The animatronics were frustrated. After 30 minutes, they left.

The clock struck 3 a.m.

Three hours to go. What had happened to 2 a.m.? Was I so immersed in work that I didn't hear it go off?

I decided to check the cameras again. The rooms seemed empty, so I decided to check the Hall of Heroes again-

And Link was not in his pedestal.

Shoot.

I checked the other rooms again, to see if he has taken a stroll. But animatronics don't-

I accidentally hit the button where the Hall of Heroes camera was, and I couldn't see anything. That was only because something was covering the camera. It shifted, and Link's demented face appeared and blocked everything from view.

"Gah!" I pushed away from the cameras and hit the buttons to close the office. I glanced at the camera, and Link began to laugh. I tried to slow my breathing down a little, but it took fifty minutes to do so.

The clock struck 4 am.

Two hours left.

I switched camera views. Nothing moved.

I returned to the Hall of Heroes. Link was on his pedestal.

I looked outside. Nothing but a stray cat was there.

I checked the entrance hall. Nothing.

I checked the phone call center. I distinctly heard the sound of Angry Birds destroying buildings and pigs. But nothing was there.

I checked the other rooms. Nothing.

I moved from the computer and checked outside of the doors of the Office. They were empty.

I repeated the same steps again. Same results.

The clock struck 5 a.m.

_Am I insane?_

I repeated everything at least twenty times. The museum was a ghost town.

One minute to 6 a.m.

I stretched, relaxing my tense muscles and yawned. I was tired. I shut the computer off and grabbed my stuff.

6am

I briskly walked out of the Office and towards the Hall of Heroes. I was almost out when I felt a hand brush my hair.

"Hope you come tomorrow, Chris."

I whipped around, but Link was sitting on his pedestal, grinning. Unnerved, I left the building without turning back.

* * *

><p><strong>Ace: Um, Chris? I think that you should run. Like now. You might die. Correction: You have a 75% of getting hurt or dying.<strong>

**Chris lives in a town that happens to have a Nintendo Museum. Why they have it is beyond her, but there is something about it that makes sense...**

**The "Incident" that Chris talks about will be described later.**

**Thanks for reading the first chapter, and I'll update soon.**

**Happy Halloween!**

**Ace**


	2. Night Two

**Ace: Welcome back to chapter 2! Remember the rules, and refrain from hitting the animatronics, Chris, Jeremy or Mike. The Caller is the only person that you can slap.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's or Super Smash Bros.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Night Two<p>

Chris

_My name is Christina, but everybody calls me Chris, thanks to my older brother. I am your average teenager - or I was, at one point. After the Incident, my life was changed forever. I now view everything differently, and it seems that I'm now slightly paranoid, but that may be because of my brother's involvement in the Incident..._

_I must be insane. Despite being scared by Link yesterday, I decided to come back today. I have to find out what's happening at this museum. If that means that I have to interrogate the Caller, than I will. But what if the activity is similar to Freddy's Pizzeria? There's only way to find out..._

* * *

><p>I opened the Office door and sat down in my chair. Sighing, I turned the tablet on and logged into my computer. Another work day. Another day of murderous animatronics. Another day of paranoia.<p>

As my screen slowly booted up, the phone rang. I casually picked it up. "Yo."

"That is no way to talk to someone," the Caller snapped.

"Oh," I muttered sarcastically. "Let me try again. Hello there, O magnificent Caller."

"That's better."

_And full of sarcasm, you idiot, _I told myself.

"Is there anything that you wanted to tell me?"

"Yes. The characters from the nearby Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria often attack the museum."

"Why?"

"I don't know. All I know is that I have to constantly wind up this stupid music box."

"Sounds like fun."

"It really isn't. I hate that creepy puppet."

"Everyone I know that's been to that establishment hates the puppet. But isn't that place going to close soon?"

"They are. But they have this missing employee and another employee that supposedly went nuts last year, so they had to remain open for a while."

"That's sad."

"Who cares? This museum is creepy enough as it is, with all the animatronics in the closets and storage rooms. And their stories."

"You don't say," I replied as I checked the different cameras.

"Yes. Three of them tried to call someone."

"What?"

"Yeah. Ghirahim, Shadow Link and Vaati tried to kill someone. So they had to be deactivated. And they deactivated a few other ones because they tried to kill a group of people."

"Do you know which characters did it?"

"How am I supposed to know the names of those stupid characters? I could only remember those three because Shadow Link and Ghirahim unnerved me, and there was an uproar when Vaati was put in storage."

"When did this happen? And they are not stupid!"

"Last week. The others were a month ago. And they are stupid!"

"No they're not! If I could, I would repair them all and change their AIs'!"

"You need permission and a knowledge of animatronics."

"What? You mean that there isn't a degree involved for fixing the animatronics?"

"Well, I guess so. But we're not going to hire an engineer to do that. We have plenty of robots."

"Well, ok then."

The Caller sighed. "I hate this job. I want to party with my friends, but I'm suppose to make sure that Freddy doesn't kill you."

"Thanks for making me feel special..."

"Don't let Link kill you." With that, he hung up.

Sighing, I looked back at the monitors. None of them had moved.

The phone rang again. I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hi there Night watch Woman! My name is Jeremy Fitzgerald!"

"My name is Chris."

"What's your last name?"

I bit my lip. "I-I rather not say."

"Ok. How many nights have you worked here?"

"This is my second night."

"Great! You survived the first night! Many quit after night three."

"Huh. May I ask why you're calling?"

"My dad is the marketing manager for the museum. He wanted to make sure that Link or Sonic didn't grab you."

"I see."

1 a.m. I'm surprised that time flew by like this.

"How old are you?" I asked, remembering something that the Caller had said about one of two teenagers here.

Jeremy laughed. "And why do you want to know?"

"The Caller said-"

"The Caller says whatever he wants. I'm 17."

"Same here."

"Sweet! Now I can date you!"

I sighed. "If you can get passed my brother... I highly doubt that I can date a random guy who called me at work."

"I'm teasing. It's great to talk to someone my age that isn't an idiot."

"You must really hate the Caller," I muttered as I scanned the Hall of Heroes. Link suddenly grabbed the camera, and I shrieked.

"Did Link grab the camera?"

"Yeah."

"He does that frequently. I think he does it because he is hyper."

"I've noticed."

"Anyhow, Chris. These animatronics are actually really cool. Trust me. If only we could arrange a meeting be-"

"No thanks," I interjected quickly. "I rather fix one of the animatronics right now."

"Are you saying that you want to tamper with the animatronics?"

2 a.m. "Yes."

"I'll talk to my dad about that. Good luck!" He hung up, leaving me very confused.

I looked at the cameras. As I scanned them for the 67th time and the clock struck 3 a.m., I noticed that Link was gone.

"Oh no."

As if on cue, Pit, Dark Pit, and Marth began moving too. I quickly scanned the other rooms, and while the animatronics were in different locations in their rooms, none of them bothered leaving.

"Hey."

I screamed. Link, Pit, Dark Pit and Marth had entered my office. Link grinned at this. "Hi Chris."

"Wait, Chris is a girl?" Dark Pit asked. "You made is sound like Chris was a boy."

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

My scared expression became one of boredom. I really wanted to know why they had entered the Office, but I had to wait until this bickering was over.

Pit grabbed Dark Pit's shoulder and muttered something to him. They both stood outside the doors while Link looked me over and began to circle my chair.

"Welcome to Nintendo Nightmares Chris, where we give you nightmares every time you enter the building."

I stared. "I'm sorry?"

Link grinned. "Good. You haven't tried to kill us yet."

Marth nodded. "She is differently different from the last guards. At least she talked highly of us to the Caller."

"What did you say?"

"We rigged the phone so that we could hear what you say."

"Why?"

"To see whose side you were on. Fox implanted it before you arrived yesterday, and we listened to it," Link grinned. "We do it with every guard, and after the guard quits, we disable our connection until a new guard is found. It helps keep the Caller from founding out that we know a lot about his personal life."

I edged away. "So what happens now?"

Link grinned slyly. "Yesterday you learned the basics of the place. Today we warn you. Tomorrow, the game begins."

"What happens during the game?"

"You have three nights to prevent us from entering your office. There are five of us playing, the fifth character being Sonic. We each have a different style. You can listen to the Caller, but he doesn't tell you what happens. If you win, we leave you alone. If we enter..." Link smiled.

"The record is two nights," Marth replied. "That guy quit before he could return. It's a shame. He was so good at the game... But then again, we get to scare more people."

Link grabbed my hand and kissed it. "Good luck Chris. Hope that you at least survive two nights..." With that, he, Marth, Pit, and Dark Pit left the Office.

4 a.m. I grabbed some Germ-X and dumped it all over the hand that Link had kissed.

_Yuck_, I told myself. _An animatronic kissed my hand. And why did he do that? There are more ways to unnerve people..._

I growled and looked at the cameras. They had all returned to their respective spots. I sighed, trying to figure out what to do.

I checked outside of the museum. Freddy didn't bother showing up. I sighed a breath of relief, and then returned to checking the cameras.

5 a.m. Jeremy called again.

"Do you have a working knowledge of robotics?"

"Yes. I build mini ones when I'm bored."

"Great! The you can take the Vaati and Roy animatronics home."

"What?"

"My dad said that it was okay. The museum owner doesn't want to pay to fix them, so we might as well let you do it."

"Uh... Ok..."

"I'll come by at 6 so that I can help you carry them. See ya!"

I sighed. I went from being a Night Watch guard to the engineer. But as I loved robots, this didn't bother me that much.

I looked through the cameras, and made sure that no one had moved. At 5:59, I logged off the computer and tablet. At 6 a.m., I walked out the Office, where a boy with dark hair and brown eyes was leaning against the wall on my left.

"Hello there, Chris," Jeremy smiled.

"Hi. Where are the robots?"

He pointed to his right. Two animatronics were there in a heap. Roy's arm was twisted funny, and Vaati looked dull, as if he hadn't seen the sun in days.

"How do we carry them?"

Jeremy picked up Vaati. "Let's take them to my truck and I'll drive you home."

Picking up Roy, I followed him out the doors. To my surprise, a blue SUV waited in the parking lot. I stopped and stared.

"My brother's here... I thought that he was sleeping."

"Oh." Jeremy walked over. "Let's put them in the trunk then."

We walked to the SUV and opened it, laying the animatronics inside carefully. Waving goodbye to Jeremy, I shut the back and hopped into the shotgun seat.

"What did you put in the back, Chris?" My brother asked as he pulled out of the parking lot. We lived three miles from the museum, and it wasn't until we were near the house when I responded.

"Some animatronics."

My brother slammed the breaks and left several skid marks on the ground. "What?"

"I got permission to do so. They're broken."

"Chris... They might kill us..."

"Oh, come on Mike Schmidt!" I sighed. "You survived the animatronics on 4/20 mode, where you changed the AI settings yourself!"

Mike sighed. "I did do that..." His brown hair was unkempt, and his blue eyes were full of worry. He wore a night watch uniform that was blue. Come to think of it, I looked the same right now, although my hair went down my back and was even.

"Five of the animatronics challenged me to a game," I informed Mike.

"Are you going to follow the same strategies as me when I worked at Freddy's?"

"Well, yeah."

Mike sighed. "Don't die Chris. Whatever happens, don't die or end up like me."

* * *

><p><strong>Ace: Chris is two years younger than Mike, whom had recently completed his first year of college at the local university. Their parents are on a tour of the European countries for work, so their uncle is caring for them right now.<strong>

**At some point in the future, there will be chapters from the animatronics point of view. And Freddy and/or one of his "friends" from either game will appear.**

**Until next time!**

**Ace**


	3. And So the Game Begins!

**Ace: *tilts head and grins like Toy Freddy with black, soulless animatronic eyes* Welcome back to Nintendo Nightmares! Please be mindful of where you step. Also remember to not offer any food to Link and to remember the previous rules. We recently added a new rule: Don't wander off and enter Freddy's Pizzeria. Enjoy. *bows***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros or Five Nights at Freddy's.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: And so the game begins!<p>

Chris

_My name is Christina Schidmt, but everybody calls me Chris, thanks to my older brother. I am your average teenager - or I was, at one point. After the Incident, my life was changed forever. I now view everything differently, and it seems that I'm now slightly paranoid, but that may be because of my brother's involvement in the Incident..._

_Tonight is the first night of the game. With luck, I'll be able to figure out the patterns of the "evil" animatronics. I mean, Chica and Bonnie had a pattern- Mike told me that and I've seen it myself. I'll be really lucky if these guys follow a pattern like the restaurant- but one of them might not. Lucky me. And to add to my stress levels, Animatronic Roy tried to kill me ten times today. Vaati only tried twice. I hope that I can stop these animatronics from killing me before I can fix them... And I hope that Bonnie, Freddy, Foxy, Golden Freddy, and Chica don't kill me._

I dashed into the Office and logged into everything. It was only 11:40, but I wasn't taking any chances today. I had to get my instincts ready.

11:50 am

I immediately pulled the cameras up. No one had moved. Then it hit me that Link hadn't actually given me any rules to follow, and I was about to ready to strangle him for conveniently forgetting to mention that to me.

What now?

The phone rang. Picking it up, I sighed. "Ello."

"Hi Chris!"

"Link?" I asked. "What the hell are you doing?"

"This isn't the Caller's phone," Link quickly responded. "This is in a different office. It's against the rules to hurt the Caller"

"Oh. I see..."

"Listen Chris. We totally forgot to tell you the rules."

"I've noticed."

"Technically, there are three different versions of the game. I call it Three Nights at Nintendo's."

"Sounds like Five Nights at Freddy's, the parody of what happened to my brother, but go on."

Link ignored that comment. "As much as we would like to have Five Nights, people leave after Night one."

"That's sad."

"It is. And for some reason, they suddenly disappear. Well, except for the kid who made it to Night Two. He left because Sonic nearly gave him a heart attack."

"Lovely," I muttered.

"Anyhow, I'll give you a rundown of the First Night. You have to make sure that Pit, Dark Pit, Marth, and Sonic, don't enter your office. You can use the doors, but there is are other ways in the room."

"What about you?"

"I thought that it was implied that I'm also playing the game."

"Can I use anything I find in my Office to ward you off?"

I heard Link laugh- but it wasn't malevolent or sneering. It was as if we were friends sharing a really good joke. "Sure Chris. Anything you find, as long as you don't damage us."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome. Now, Welcome to Three Nights at Nintendo Nightmares! Begin!"

12 am

The phone rang again. I picked it up and began to survey the rooms while the Caller began to blab about stuff.

"Ugh... My Flappy Bird keeps dying..."

I ignored him. "Good Morning to you too."

"Whatever."

"Why do you play Flappy Bird?" I asked. "There are other cool games out there. Like Sonic. And Tetris. Or Five Nights at Freddy's."

"I don't like Sonic, and Tetris sucks."

"That's joyful..." I muttered to myself.

"What's Five Nights at Freddy's?"

Shoot. I forgot that Mike hated it when I told people about that game. "Um... It-It take place at a restaurant, and you have to survive-"

"I'm sold!" The Caller replied. "Where can I buy this game?"

That was a bit too quick for my taste. "You can get it on many platforms. One of which is Steam-"

"I'm on it!"

I face palmed. Of course the Caller would do that.

"Thanks Jeremy's girlfriend."

I jumped a bit (but that might be because I saw Bonnie outside the museum). "I'm sorry?"

"Jeremy keeps talking about you. He makes it sound like you're his girlfriend."

I shook my head. Despite the fact that Jeremy was friendly and we spent several hours talking yesterday, we were just friends. "I just met him."

"Oh, wrong person," the Caller replied. "I was thinking about my friend James, who recently got a girlfriend."

I face palmed again. "Right..."

"What was your name again?"

"Chris. Chris Schidmt."

"Chris is a guy's name."

"Not if the girl is named Christina," I muttered.

"True..."

I was really tired of listening to the Caller. I was about to hang up so that I could focus on the game when the Caller interrupted my thoughts.

"Yo, Chris," the Caller asked.

"Yes?" I was worried, as Dark Pit(?) had already left the Hall of Heroes.

"For some reason, on the third night of a night guard working here, the power generator gets messed up. So be warned, as there have been many times that the power in your room went out."

I cursed. "Thanks."

"Whatever. It's not like you'll last long. Now if you excuse me, I have some Nights to survive at Freddy's." With that, I slammed the phone on the table. Stupid Caller. He didn't connect the dots, _considering that Freddy's was the building right next to us, and that game was based off of Mike's experience._

A strange noise echoed in the hallway. I checked the cameras and cursed. Dark Pit was in the east hallway, and I only had 70% battery. I gripped my flashlight and started strobing it outside the door.

"Go away, Dark Pit!" I screamed.

"Gah!" Dark Pit stumbled backwards and moved away from the light. "Stop doing that!" He yelled.

"Nope!" I replied mischievously.

Dark Pit growled. I strobed my flashlight again, and Dark Pit left, grumbling along the way.

I did an air pump. "All right!" I looked back at the cameras. Dark Pit was now prowling the Welcome Center. I couldn't find the others, so I scourged the desk, looking for other items that could help me.

So Dark Pit was the "Bonnie" of the Museum. Good to know. Does that Pit is "Chica", Sonic is "Foxy", and Link was "Freddy"? If so, then what was Marth? Golden Freddy? Another version of Chica? The Puppet?* Balloon Boy? (Although that seems more like the Villager from Animal Crossing, but he's not a part of the game)

2 am

What the heck happened to 1 am?! Did the Caller and Dark Pit really distract me for about two hours?

I looked back at the cameras. After noting that I had 65% battery, I noticed something odd. I wasn't referring to Pit giving me Chica's look in the Party Room that I saw at Freddy's or that Marth was leering into the camera or that Link was hanging upside down on the ceiling. It seemed that... Mario and Pac-Man were moving around. On camera. Like Foxy.

"What the-" I began.

_**Zoom!**_

I forgot to check Sonic's room!

I quickly slammed the door. After two seconds, Sonic smashed into the door. After hearing him say a few colorful words, he wandered away.

I looked back at the cameras. Mario looked like he wanted to enter the Office, but upon seeing Sonic leaving, he turned and left too. Pac-Man was too busy eating... Orbs? Or lights? Either way, it wasn't really worth my time to worry about Pac-Man's motives.

Someone touched one of the doors. I know this because I heard a clang! And then, my power went down to 61%. What was that about?

3 am

Three hours to go.

Looking at my desk again, I found an airhorn. How pellicular. Why would someone have an airhorn in their office?

Unfortunately, I was about to find out why.

I looked to my right and checked the lights. Pit was standing near the window. Groaning, I slammed my fist-

-And instantly regretted it. The airhorn went off, giving both Pit and myself a heart attack.

"Gah!" I screamed.

Pit covered his ears. "What is that?" He screamed.

I grabbed the airhorn and pressed the button again. Pit freaked out again, and slowly began to back away from the door.

"Bye-Bye!" I waved. Pit didn't see it, of course. But I was proud of the fact that I managed to ward off three of the five animatronics.

I looked back at the cameras. Pit was definitely "Chica" and Sonic was "Foxy" (makes me want to call him a HedgeFox... Hehe). Then Link has to be "Freddy" (as he in charge, like Freddy). But what was bugging me the most was Marth. What character was he like? If I didn't find out soon, it felt like my head was going to blow up.

4 am

Two hours left. Two animatronics left, unless Dark Pit decided to attack again.

I checked Sonic's room. He was still in his spot. I then quickly scabbed the other rooms, and froze when I found Marth.

I figured his pattern out. He was basically like Pit, albeit sneakier and quicker. I grabbed my phone and looked through my apps. When Marth was outside my door, I pressed a button, and Godzilla's roar shook my iPhone. Marth stumbled and looked at me. "Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"What was that?"

I pressed the button again. Marth edged away. "Chris, seriously. What the heck is that?"

"Godzilla." I then pressed the screaming goat button and grabbed the airhorn and pressed the button, scaring the animatronic. Marth tried to grab me, but I hit him with my airhorn, and he left, cursing.

"All right!" I told myself. I put my phone away with a grin, proud of myself for defeating yet another animatronic.

I checked through the cameras several times. Marth had returned to his spot. So had Dark Pit. Sonic was still in his area, and Pit was near... The Lady Palutena animatronic? Huh. I guess that Pit is her underling in the animatronic world as well as the game world.

5 am

One hour to go. And one hour for me to go insane.

I checked all the cameras, then bit my lip. My battery was at 20%. There was no way that I could survive the night.

While I went to go check something, I shut the left door. Which was a good thing, I suppose, as Sonic rammed into it again. I wanted to laugh, but he knocked off 5% of my power. So I began to swear about the Hedgehog.

Then something hit me, like a cold rag.

_Where the hell did Link go?_

I looked through the cameras. Link was not there. And I was almost out of power.

10%...

I looked at the cameras that were in the corner. Nothing.

9%...

I checked the right light. Nada.

8%...

I checked the left light. The same result.

7%...

I swore I heard scratching.

6%...

Am I losing my grip here?

5%...

I checked the right light again.

4%...

I checked the left light.

3%...

Am I going to die? Is this fate?

2%...

I'm really losing my grip here.

1%...

Dammit.

0%...

I'm dead.

The lights shut off. I stood still, and held my breath.

Link's face was illuminated. The Song of Storms began to play. Even though I could die, I decided that I had to get a pick of Link's face lighting up like that. It was pretty stupid at the time, but I did it anyway.

I pulled my phone out and held it up. I pressed the camera button and snapped a few pics. They didn't turn out great, so I put the flash on.

_Click!_

"Gah!" Link blinked and fell back. He looked at me, and started his song over.

Ah-ha. The flash reset Link's "kill".

I repeated the steps again. And Link fell backwards when I turned the flash on. I can't believe that Link for it again, and I don't know if he'll fall for it again.

6 am.

I jumped up. "Ya-hoo!"

Link looked impressed. "Good job Chris! You're are the second person to beat Night 1." Link walked over and embraced me. "I look forward to next time."

I returned the embrace awkwardly. "Right..."

Link left the room. I turned the computer off and walked out. As I gazed at the animatronics, part of me wanted to see them on a tour. The other part of me wanted to go to sleep.

And that was when Mario looked at me and _gave me a thumbs up_.

I stood dumbfounded and blinked. Mario returned to his normal position. Shrugging, I continued my way out of the museum.

I walked outside to the parking lot and patiently waited for my brother to pick me up. It was supposed to be a quiet day, with clouds overhead.

But the clouds were ominous. They were too dark for a summer day that wasn't going to have a drop of rain.

I felt my spine tingle. Slowly turning around, I saw Bonnie walking towards me with a slow pace. I whipped my flashlight out. "Go away!" I yelled.

Bonnie tilted his head slowly, like he was comprehending what was happening. He grinned maliciously. Then, as quietly as he came, he left. I stood there, sweating profusely. I glanced at the restaurant. It was empty. Gulping, I looked back at the Museum. I swore that I saw Link staring at me, but that might have been a hallucination on my part.

Mike pulled up in his car. I dashed towards it and flung myself inside. "Go!" I commanded him.

Mike looked worried. "Is something wrong?" He pulled out of the parking lot and began to take the same old route to get home."

"Bonnie."

Mike tightened his grip on the wheel. "You saw him?"

I nodded. My brother looked ready to have a flashback of his nights at Freddy's. But he didn't... Yet.

We drive on in silence. My brother got paler as we got closer to the house. To calm him down, I began to talk about my night. Mike didn't like it at first, but I went and exaggerated the events, causing the blood to return to my brother's face.

But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get Bonnie's expression out of my head.

* * *

><p><strong>Ace: The Caller is so focused on his games that he thought that Chris was dating Jeremy... He barely talked to Jeremy and the only thing that Jeremy mentioned was, "Chris is a nice person that likes to take risks, kind of like me. I wonder if we can go do something thrill-seeking together." That was all. So yeah, the Caller really messed up.<strong>

**I've also been toying with the idea of one of the Freddy animatronics being a good guy and helping Chris. I'm not entirely sure who'll the lucky animatronic will be, but they will appear frequently in the story and shed some light on the... Circumstances surrounding Freddy's Pizzeria and Nintendo's Museum. The chosen animatronic will be featured next chapter. I'm debating between the Five Nights at Freddy's and Five Nights at Freddy's 2 animatronics, but I'm not doing the Puppet or Balloon Boy.**

**Notes:**

***In case you're wondering, Jeremy told Chris about his Five Nights at Freddy's experience while she was tinkering with animatronic Roy, so she knows who the Puppet, Balloon Boy, etc. are. She also knows about Mike's experience at Freddy's (albeit he was at a different location).**


End file.
